The Island
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry and his friends begin their lives after the end of Voldemort. Everything was going well, until one day things changed for one of them. No bashing. Warning: slash. Some strong language. Warning: rape. Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After an uneventful year at Hogwarts, finally, the students that fought in the battle of Hogwarts had been given a wonderful send off with a party that headmistress McGonagall had organised as a way of thanking all those returning students that had stayed to fight. But it was also because everyone, including the four houses put their animosity aside and a lot of them ended up friends, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's amongst them. So the party was held the day after everyone took their final tests and it went on until early hours the following morning and everyone, staff and student enjoyed themselves immensely.

During that year the magical world was finally safe and was moving on by putting the years of violence, torture and death behind them. The families mourned the dead, but everyone thanked those people for their sacrifice.

Harry Potter had become close to his godson Teddy Lupin, whose parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin died at Hogwarts. Another thing Harry Potter did during that time was came out, he let everyone know he was gay, something Ginny Weasley had suspected when they dated. Ginny now was in a serious relationship with Seamus Finnegan, but so many of those older students were also in serious relationships. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were one couple, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott was another.

Harry was still single, but he did have a few dates with some other gay blokes that had returned to Hogwarts to do their final year. One person that had been at Hogwarts that no one expected to see was Severus Snape who was found the day after the fighting finished and he was barely alive, but thanks to the healers that had been at Hogwarts, they were able to save him. So after he healed he was returned to the post of defence against the dark arts teacher while Horace Slughorn had decided to stay as the potions teacher.

Before returning to Hogwarts, Harry had bought his own home in Godric's Hollow from the money Sirius left him, but he never moved in straight away. He spent some time with his friends at the Burrow, they mainly rested and reflected on what their lives had been like and what they would be like now. So two months before the return to Hogwarts, Harry moved into his home, his first home as far as he was concerned since he had no memory of living in Godric's Hollow with his parents.

He did pay a visit to the Dursleys, he's friends accompanied him, they mainly did that to scare Harry's relatives for how neglectful they were and the abuse they put Harry through as a child. All Harry did was tell them that he would be keeping an eye on them now that he was an adult and a fully trained wizard, the three Dursley's stood there in petrified silence. Harry and his friends couldn't help but laugh as they walked away from number four Privet drive, Harry actually felt that finally his life was looking up because he knew now that he never had to return to Little Whinging again, but he also knew that Voldemort was dead along with most of his supporters.

During the first year where everyone buried their dead, rested, rebuilt the wizarding world. Some people who had seen or been through a lot left the country to start a new life without all the disturbing memories, some people that came from other countries to help decided to stay. Charlie Weasley was one that decided to stay and not return to Romania. It took him a while to work out what he wanted to do now, but after losing his brother, he wasn't going to let any more time pass that he could spend with his family because he realised that he could have lost them all over the last few years.

The trials for the captured death eaters, snatchers and supporters were held. Harry and his friends went to a lot of those to give evidence, one was the Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy was given seven years, but had that reduced to two years for her assistance to Harry Potter the night of the battle and it was proven she never killed or took part in any torture. Draco Malfoy was released but with restriction for five years, and that came down to Harry testifying on his behalf.

Harry had organised a surprise for all his friends, old friends and new friends, along with some others that were older but had become close to this group of young people that had showed so much courage and bravery. So on the last day of Hogwarts, Harry sent everyone a letter, a bit of a cryptic letter explaining that they were all going to be transported to a secret location to spend a month away from everything before they went into the world of work, marriage, families and all the things that adults had to do.

So they all had one week at home before they had to meet up on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow where Harry would be waiting with port keys. Everyone was excited about this trip they were going on and no matter what anyone did, Harry refused to divulge any information apart from saying they would all have a good time and everything apart from your own personal clothes would be provided.

Hermione naturally asked about bringing some books, Harry said no that she would be satisfied with what was available. Charlie Weasley who had been included in this holiday asked about bringing alcohol as he liked a couple of drinks of a night. Harry said no as there would be plenty for him to choose from, but no matter what anyone asked to bring, it seemed Harry had it covered so that even doing that they never got any information out of Harry, which they were trying to do.

They had hoped in asking for certain things that they would get some hint as to where they were going, but nothing, and people like Hermione was irritated that she couldn't get Harry to talk. All he kept saying was it was a surprise and she would love it just like everyone else and to trust him, which everyone did, but that didn't stop them trying to find out where they were going on this mysterious holiday.

The day everyone was due to meet up for their mystery holiday, Harry took the three port keys, sealed and charmed his home then walked through the town of Godric's Hollow. First he went to his parents graves and placed new flowers against the headstone, then repeated the process on Remus and Tonks' graves before kneeling at the small headstone that read Sirius Black, Padfoot, that the ministry put there as a tribute to Sirius. Harry put some flowers against that and even though he knew there was no actual body here, Harry still felt like this is where Sirius should be, beside his father and Remus.

Harry strolls through the small town, getting smiles from the witches and wizards and curious looks from the muggles who had no idea who he was. Harry just smiled at everyone until he came to the large hill overlooking the town, which had muggle repelling charms around it to keep the muggles away. He put his bag down then leant against the tree to wait.

'So we will finally get to know where we're going,' Charlie said as he approached with Ginny, George, Ron and Hermione.

Harry chuckled, 'No, you'll just be arriving there, but I'm not saying where it is, not yet.'

'Oh you're so frustrating Harry,' Hermione huffed.

'Relax Hermione, it's a surprise and a holiday, something we all need. So unwind that smart head of yours and just go with it.'

'Looks like we have no choice mate,' Neville said as he approached with Hannah, Seamus who went straight over to Ginny, then Dean, Luna, Ernie, Michael, Padma, Parvati, Susan, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia all arrived. Right after them Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Tracy and Astoria arrived.

'It looks like we're all here,' Harry grinned, then put three port key's on the ground, separated them into three groups, 'We have a couple of minutes, then all will be revealed and the fun begins.'

'Are you sure it's safe?' Draco smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'Perfectly safe, I own this place and it's charmed to only people I allow in, no one else. So everyone take hold of the port key, we're about to leave.'

The group of twenty six took hold of the port key, they looked around then a minute later they all felt the familiar pull and were instantly transported away. When they all arrived, some landing hard, some falling, some on their feet, they all looked around at the beautiful tropical beach facing them. Harry waved his hand and everyone turned to stare at all the small but nice looking beach cabins, with three larger ones away from the rest but all joined by a closed in walk way.

'You each have your own cabin, the three over there are dining and kitchens where the staff are right now preparing lunch for everyone. The next is a large movie screening room in one section, and games room in the other section, most of those are muggle games, but you will all enjoy them. The last has a huge library with lots of soft squishy sofa's for anyone, Hermione, who wants to curl up with a good book.' everyone laughed as they looked at Hermione who had a huge smile on her face.

'Are you saying you own all these cabins?' Ron gapped.

'I own the island and everything that is sitting on it, all thanks to Sirius.'

'You mean he owned all this?' Neville asked.

'No, I bought this with the money he left me. I figured we could all do with a holiday where no one knows us. We can do anything we want, be alone if we want, go for a walk, read, watch movies, play games, swim, rest, shag, whatever anyone wants to do they can. So your names are on the doors, find yours, settle in, then we can have lunch,' Harry grinned hugely then laughed as everyone looked excited and started to hurry towards the cabins. Harry found his, which was a little on the larger side to the others as he does own it so he decided to have his build just a bit bigger because he knew he would come here often, or as often as he could. He unpacked then walked towards the large dining room, 'Kreacher, thank you for helping out.'

'Master Harry is welcome, lunch will be ready in a few minutes.'

'Great, I'm starved,' Harry sat at the end of the large table just as the door opened and the others started to arrive. Within minutes, Winky was pouring everyone drinks, a glass of wine along with water, but she also put pitchers of juice on the table. 'As you can see, there is a large bar with any drink you want, the kitchen is fully stocked and you can help yourself, but Kreacher, Winky, Dibly and Sorty are here to help with food or cleaning and before you say anything Hermione, they get paid, even Kreacher who refuses to accept the money. Well, they all do, but I still pay them.'

'Apart from Winky and Kreacher, where did the other two came from?' Charlie asked.

'I found out from the ministry that their master or mistress had been killed and had no family to take them, so they became free, I offered them jobs.'

'I think Sirius would love this Harry,' Ginny smiled.

'Yeah, so do I. So now we can eat and then it's just up to what everyone wants to do.'

'One question Harry and I know it's just my natural way, but what if one of us gets seriously ill or hurt?' Hermione asked.

'Ah, Sorty is a healer, I thought of that Hermione. Now most don't let their house elves train for that type of stuff. But Sorty's last owner was a healer, so she trained Sorty who is fully qualified just not recognised by the magical world. So the most she can do is heal for her owner or their friends. Since she works for me, she can heal any of us. I spoke with Poppy about her qualifications and she assured me that Sorty can do anything she could. So I had her bring anything she might need, she can even make potions if they are necessary.'

'I think that's wonderful and I feel a lot better,' Hermione beamed at Harry who laughed, 'It seems like you did think of everything.'

'I tried, I wanted to make sure we had a good time but not have anything to worry about. After the last few years we all deserved a break before going out into the world with all the responsibility that comes with being an adult. Now, I know most of you are purebloods so you have no idea what movies are or these games, but I assure you that you will enjoy them. So I thought I could show you how everything works, explain everything, then it's up to you. So how about we eat and get on with the fun?'

Everyone nodded then Kreacher and Dibly brought out the food, so they ate and talked about what everyone might do first. Harry couldn't stop smiling knowing he was giving his friends a good holiday, something they did all deserve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After lunch, Harry showed everyone how to put movies on, then also explained how all the gaming machines worked. Hermione automatically went to the library, then stood staring at the thousands of books surrounding the large room, books from the magical and muggle world. Ron, Charlie and a few others all went for a swim, Harry was standing on the beach watching his friends trying to decide whether he should take his shirt off or not.

'We can see you want to get in Harry, so why aren't you?' Ernie yelled.

'Something I'm not used to people seeing,' Harry shrugged, then stripped his jeans off then he slowly pulled his shirt off. He kept his head down wondering what everyone would say or even if they would say anything which he knew some wouldn't. Before he lifted his head, he noticed someone's feet standing in front of him.

'You have nothing to be embarrassed about Harry, so you have a lot of scars, but if you look at me, then you'll see I have a lot as well.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Yeah, you do Charlie, but they don't look as bad as mine, they're so ugly,' Harry watched as Charlie placed his hands on Harry's chest.

'Their battle scars, what you did and what you went through is something that you should be proud of because you came away first alive, second he died. So these scars are a symbol in a way, a symbol of what it took to win a war. As a gay man I can say with all honesty that they take nothing away from the person you are or how cute you are. Yes, there are people who are shallow and would not like them, those people are not worth knowing.'

Harry smiled, 'Thanks Charlie.'

'Anything saviour,' Charlie grinned evilly then lifted Harry up and over his shoulder.

'Charlie, put me down you bloody big ape.'

'Ape, oh you're going to get it for that mate,' Charlie waded out then lifted Harry again and like he weighed nothing they threw him up in the air letting him fall into the water.

Harry surfaced spluttering as he brushed his hair back from his face then scowled at Charlie before diving under the water.

'Where did he go?' Neville called.

'Ever since he learned to swim he can stay under a far while,' Ginny said as she looked around then laughed as Charlie was suddenly pulled under the water, 'Found him.'

Harry surfaced again then laughed as Charlie slowly came up and this time he was spluttering and scowling.

'If you do something to Harry he'll get your back for it, sooner or later, this time it was sooner,' George grinned before swimming away.

'Being thrown up in the air like that, then I had to do something, but seeing how tight those shorts are looked good from under the water.'

'Oh don't start,' Ron grimaced then swam away from his brother and mate knowing what could probably happen.

'Really,' Charlie smirked, then slipped a hand down under the water.

Harry could see Charlie's hand moving, 'What are you doing Weasley?'

'Why don't you go under the water and see for yourself,' Charlie grinned wickedly.

Harry stared at Charlie for a minute, then it hit him, Charlie thought Harry wouldn't do it. He had no idea, so Harry raised his eyebrows then slowly sunk below the surface.

Charlie's eyes widened as Harry disappeared, then he yelped loudly before groaning as his eyes closed.

'He's not, is he?' Hannah asked as she stared at Charlie in surprise.

'By the look of Charlie's face, they are,' Neville grabbed his girlfriend and turned her away.

Harry slowly broke the surface, then wiped his lip slowly and deliberately with his finger.

'Taste's good,' Harry chuckled then turned and swam away.

'Potter, I'm going to get you for that, you can't leave me like this,' Charlie shouted to loud laughter from everyone.

'Oh Charlie, you threw down the challenge, looks like Harry's ahead in points at the moment,' Ginny giggle then swam off with Seamus.

Charlie growled as he stared after Harry swimming in the distance. At one time Harry turned, stuck his finger in his mouth, sucked then sank below the surface again.

'Oh you haven't heard the last of this Potter,' Charlie growled again then turned and walked out of the water heading back to his room.

A couple of hours later as everyone decided to shower and rest before dinner. Harry followed them out of the water and headed to his room. The moment the door closed, he was grabbed and pushed onto the large queen size bed and his shorts disappeared at the same time.

'Charlie,' Harry squeaked as he tried to move but was pinned down.

'Did you think I was going to let you get away with that Harry?'

'Um, Charlie, um, okay, sorry, but you can't.'

'Why can't I, it seemed to me like you wanted this.'

'I haven't…' Harry blushed so he buried his face in the pillow.

Charlie slowly released Harry, 'What do you mean you haven't?'

Harry sighed, 'I've never gone all the way, just a bit of mouth and hand, nothing else.'

Charlie flipped Harry over then sat across him, 'Why haven't you had sex?'

'I wasn't ready.'

Charlie stared down at Harry then very slowly moved until his face was as close to Harry's as he could get.

'Are you ready now?'

'Um,' Harry's eyes dipped as he stared at Charlie's lips, 'Um, maybe.'

'Maybe, that is not an answer,' Charlie kissed Harry, it was hot, it was hungry, it was telling Harry exactly what he wanted, but Harry responded, putting everything he had into the kiss. Charlie's hands were touching as much of Harry as he could, Harry's hands were fisting Charlie's hair. When they broke the kiss they were both panting heavily, 'Are you ready now because your cock is saying you are?'

Harry looked down at Charlie's impressive length, 'Blimey, um, I want to, but look at you.'

'I'll get you ready but it will still be uncomfortable. Come on Harry, say yes, you know I won't do anything unless you want to.'

Harry looked back into Charlie's eyes, 'Yes.'

Charlie heard the nervousness of Harry's voice but he could also see it on his body. 'Relax, it'll be a lot better if you let your body take over, don't think,' Charlie smiled then kissed Harry again, this time with passion. He remembered his first time, he was nervous which made sure he wasn't relaxed at all. But he was looking forward to showing Harry how good sex could be so he could do more than just use his mouth or hand, now he could use his whole body.

Harry was lying on his stomach but his head was turned to the side staring at Charlie who was watching him but Harry could see the look on his face.

'I'm not after anything serious Charlie, if that's what you're worried about?'

'A little, it's happened before. I had this bloke once, his first time, from then on all he wanted was a proper relationship with me. We talked beforehand, he knew I liked my life, the way I lived, nothing serious, he said the same until after we had sex.'

'I don't, it was good though, yeah, bloody uncomfortable at first, but good. All I want is to have some fun for a while. That's what this month here is all about, fun. None of us have had that, not for a long time. So if sex is offered, then it's up to the people involved.'

'Why didn't you ever want to go all the way before?'

'With the first one I had at Hogwarts, it was our first time doing anything. So we thought let's just go with a bit of sucking and hand jobs, then we'd see. We were both satisfied doing that. Then the next one, he hadn't done anything either, so we went the same way. He said that's all he wanted for now, some fun without going too far, not until he was ready. So I thought about it, okay, our lives at Hogwarts was nothing like yours was. We were all stressed, on edge, so sex wasn't anything we thought about. We realised that we could now but were a little naïve about everything, so my reason was just too sort of learn and grow up a bit.'

Charlie ran his finger down Harry's cheek, 'Even though you were an adult, it was different. You grew up with the danger, knowing you had to fight, you took on an adult responsibility long before you were an adult, all of you did, I noticed that when I first met you. You seemed so much older, but also so innocent and inexperienced. But you were missing out on those innocent years where there is a bit of touching before going further that most do during those years.'

'Exactly, Sirius told me that my dad was with a few girls at Hogwarts but explained it wasn't what I thought. It was just hands and mouths, nothing else as they weren't of age yet, so doing that satisfied them until they were ready. So that's what I thought about and decided to do the same thing until I felt ready. To tell you the truth, I had hoped I would on this holiday and knowing there were four gay blokes apart from me and all single, I figured I stood a chance. I never imagined it would be you, I basically grew up with your family.'

'That's true, and even though we do think of you as part of the family we all know you're not. Tell me the truth though, since you did think about this, would you have considered me if the family bit didn't come into it?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, for a few reason. You're cute, you have a great body, I love your long hair and the earring, but you also have these,' Harry ran his fingers over Charlie's scars. 'It was bad enough taking my shirt off, but I knew if I went further, the rest would show. I figured if you could handle these you could handle the rest. So even though I kept thinking it would be one of the others, it was you I was hoping for, mainly because I like the look of your body.'

'I'm glad it was me then, because I can see all the other scars, but you aren't uncomfortable showing them to me. So now we know you are no longer the little virgin Potter,' Charlie smirked making Harry glare for a minute, 'If you don't feel comfortable asking the others, then you know I'm always up for it.'

'Always up, so I saw earlier when we were in the water.'

'Yep, can't help myself, I see half naked blokes, I'm raging. But it's past dinner time, are we going to stay here and go again or go eat some food instead of each other?'

Harry chuckled, 'Food, I'm hungry, but I might shower first,' Harry rolled off the bed.

'Good idea,' Charlie also rolled off the bed, pulled his shorts on, 'So let me know, I couldn't go a month without some more fucking Potter, so I hope you do.'

'You just have to wait and see, but maybe in the water would be fun,' Harry smirked then strolled casually into the bathroom to Charlie's laughter.

Harry stepped into the dining room and all eyes turned to him. He saw Charlie sitting in the same seat he sat at earlier.

'What, have I got something on my face?'

'Not anymore you haven't, but you did, Charlie,' George laughed making everyone laugh.

'Yeah, I did and not just on my face,' Harry shrugged then sat down as Kreacher brought him out his dinner but he turned to Charlie, 'Decided to say something did you Charlie?'

'No, I was seen going into your room and when I left a couple of hours later they worked it out, especially after what you did in the water.'

'A dead giveaway Harry,' Draco grinned.

'Well, I got inside and before I knew what was going on, Charlie had me on the bed, pinned beneath him.'

'I wasn't letting you get away with what you did earlier, leaving me hanging like that.'

'Yes, Neville told us about that. Harry did you really do that?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded but with a huge smile on his face, 'Charlie started it, I had to do something, so I gave him a taste, well, actually he gave me a taste.'

'Oi, no details or about taste,' Ron shook his head.

'But your brother taste good Ron,' Harry said innocently as Ron's ears went red and everyone started laughing again.

'Harry taste good too so I had two helpings,' Charlie stared across at Harry then slowly wiped an imaginary something off the corner of his lip making Ron's whole face go red. some of the girls also blushed, but the gay blokes all looked towards Harry wondering if they might get a shot at the golden boy of Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

That first night everyone decided to stay together and watch a movie. Hermione even did as she spent most of the day in the library, so she cuddled up beside Ron, all the couples did and the ones that were single mainly sat together. Harry would laugh as he watched the purebloods watch their first movie, jumping up and down like kids in their excitement. There was nothing in the magical world like this, that's why he wanted this island to be like the muggle world. Outside in the real world they were all witches and wizards, right now on the island they were just a group of friends having fun.

That night, Theo approached Harry and he noticed that Draco and Charlie had gone off together, which left Blaise alone that night. Harry nodded then followed Theo to his room where they spent a good couple of hours exhausting each other with some hot sweaty sex.

The following week there was more sex, for everyone, but it wasn't all just about sex. They did what Harry had hoped, they enjoyed themselves. Some like Luna who liked to walk through the tropical rainforest exploring the surroundings and looking at the different wild life. Neville did go into the rainforest to see just what types of plants were there and if they would be worth taking some cuttings, or seed pods. Hermione spent more time in the library, Ron loved the muggle games, some of the other girls loved to watch movies, but they all enjoyed time in the ocean, sometimes together, other times with just a few.

Harry had been with Charlie again, then Theo and Blaise at other times, but he wondered about Draco and thought maybe the blond didn't want him, maybe Harry wasn't his type or maybe it was their past even if they did put that behind them, it was still there. But he had caught Draco watching him when he thought he wasn't looking and decided he might have to approach the blond, see if he might be interested. So Harry waited until Draco was alone before walking over to him.

'So, you're not joining the others?'

'No, I was thinking of going for a walk, but I haven't decided yet.'

'Then I have a suggestion for something to do if you're interested?' Harry gave a small seductive smile and noticed instantly that Draco's breathing picked up, 'No pressure, if you don't want to, then you don't.'

'It's not that, I didn't think you'd be interested in me?'

'You're a good looking bloke Draco, why wouldn't I be interested?'

Draco smiled, 'In that case, you're room or mine?'

Harry laughed, took Draco's hand and they went to his room where Draco instantly kissed Harry as his hands slowly pushed his shirt up and Harry was pulling at Draco's shirt. They broke the kiss only long enough to pull their shirts over their heads then their lips were joined again and this time their hands were on each other's shorts, pushing them down as they slowly made their way to the bed. Harry fell back pulling Draco with him so he landed on top, then their lips were joined again.

The next week everyone was happy, very tanned and couldn't stop smiling. The five gay men, Harry, Charlie, Draco, Blaise and Theo had even indulged in some sex where they were all together. They had used Harry's room for this as his room was bigger, and the bed bigger even if they did enlarge it to accommodate all of them.

Some also indulged in the water and once Harry had indulged in some sexual fun with Charlie outside in the moonlight. The one thing Harry thought of was he was finally having that normal life he always wanted. Sure having sex with four other blokes at once might not be normal, but to Harry and what's been going on over the past few years, it was normal, and you couldn't beat how much fun it was.

All the friends thoroughly enjoyed their time on the island and when it started to get down to the last few days their mood changed. So even though they were still enjoying themselves, they knew they would be heading back to the real world very soon. They did all work out to do this again, maybe if they could work on some holidays at the same time. They weren't sure if that would work, but they wanted to do this again so they were determined to try and work it so they could get together on this island even if it was only for a week, hopefully two.

Harry knew he would spend the odd weekend here, sometimes alone because once he starts training to be an auror, he knew he would need to relax. But he also knew this could be a great getaway if he found some bloke he wanted to spend a whole weekend with and not just the odd night. They would have the whole island to themselves, so they could indulge in sex anywhere, anytime and Harry was looking forward to that.

After arriving back on the hill on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, it seemed all of them sagged a little as realisation struck. They were back, ready to go into the world as working adults. So even though this is what they all wanted, they loved their time on the island away from all the staring, the talk, the reporters and for people like Harry, Hermione and Ron, the people constantly coming up to them to thank them for what they did during the war.

Everyone hugged and kissed before they began to apparate away. With the muggle repelling charms, it was one of the areas that witches and wizards knew they would be safe from muggle seeing magic.

Harry walked through Godric's Hollow, stopped again at the cemetery to speak with Sirius, Remus and his parents before heading home. After showering and putting his clothes in the laundry, he wrote a letter to the head auror Gawain Robards asking if he could interview for a job as an auror. Harry went down to the magical post office hidden behind some powerful enchantments so the muggles wouldn't see, sent his letter off before heading back home to relax.

Harry hoped now he was back it wouldn't take long before he would hear from Robards about an interview and his tests to see if he would make a suitable auror. Kingsley had given Harry and his other friends that wanted to become aurors a guarantee that they would be accepted, but Harry still felt a little unsure, not of his skills with a wand, but that he would be accepted because he could do the job not because he was Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world and the wizard who finished Voldemort. Now he was back, Harry realised it was all back to serious, but nothing could dampen his spirits because the last month with his friends was the best time he had in his whole life.

The following morning while Harry was eating breakfast an owl fly in and landed on the table in front of him. Harry took the letter, gave the owl a piece of his sausage, then opened the letter ready to read.

"Dear Mr. Potter, if you could come into the ministry today we could get started on the interview and tests. Originally I was going to suggest you could start training straight away, with your background and your N.E.W.T results I figured you had enough experience to bypass the tests and interview. Minister Shacklebolt told me that you would not feel comfortable accepting the job unless you were tested first, he's exact words were, Harry would like to be accepted because he proved he could do the job not because he happens to be Harry Potter. That shows integrity Mr. Potter, so if that's what you wish to do, then I have everything set up for you. Do not reply to this letter if you wish to come in today, if you can't, please reply and let me know when you can. As I'm sure Minister Shacklebolt has told you, we are in need of aurors, so the quicker you pass these test, the quicker we will have another auror. Gawain Robards, head of the auror department, ministry of magic."

Harry grinned, then waved the owl off, finished eating, showered, changed and headed straight into the ministry and to the auror office. He saw a man and a woman sitting at desks, the woman was one not much older than Harry, the man was about as old as Mr. Weasley. Harry gave them a smile before knocking on the door with the name saying Gawain Robards, head auror.

'Mr. Potter, thank you for coming in today, if you would join me, we can get started.'

Harry followed the man into his office and sat in the chair he indicated, 'Thanks for setting this up so fast, I don't like to just sit around doing nothing. So after my holiday I really wanted to work.'

'Yes, Minister Shacklebolt explained how you and your friends were going to take some time after Hogwarts. That was a very good thing to do actually. After the gruelling year at Hogwarts and of course what everyone went through before, it was good to take some time. So we'll start with the interview, then I have a few tests to put you through. Now I have been told again by Minister Shacklebolt that you are excellent with a wand and duelling. Normally I would need to see how you handle yourself and if you wish to demonstrate you can. But I was at Hogwarts that night and I did see you fight, so I really don't need to see that again.'

'So what you saw, the way I was fighting was good enough for your standard as an auror in training?'

'Yes, more than good enough Mr. Potter. At one time I did see you up against two death eaters and two snatchers at one time, you were holding your own which is more than some fully trained aurors can do.'

'I suppose I knew what I had to do, sort of got my adrenaline going and I had gone up against a few death eaters before. Then if you fine with my wand work, I'm fine with skipping that bit and do the rest.'

'Great, I have the copy of your N.E.W.T results you sent me, all O's which is what you need to even be considered to joining the aurors. One other thing before we get started, the way you conducted yourself that night. You and Voldemort in the great hall, the way you looked, the way you spoke to him, I was very impressed with how calm and in control you were, especially when facing him which meant there was a chance at facing death. You did not let him know what you were feeling which is something every auror must learn. So you could have been nervous, apprehensive or even scared but not once did you show any of that.'

'I was scared, not of death, I'd faced that a few times over the years. I was scared for everyone there, especially the ones that he knew I was close to. They would have been the first he would have killed if he killed me. After seeing what he did to Slughorn, McGonagall and Kingsley, I had to pull something out so I could make sure he didn't do that to anyone else.'

'And you did. Now about the minister, as an employee you cannot use his name.'

'Oh right, sorry, he did tell me that.'

'I know how you feel Mr. Potter, I have been friends with the minister for years, we were work colleagues, so it has taken me a while to get used to saying minister instead of his name, you will too.'

'Yeah, I will. But I really hate anyone calling me Mr. Potter, I tell everyone it's Harry.'

'Then Harry it is, so let's start this. Oh if you wondering, as I'm going to be your boss, well, if you pass that is, you can call me Mr. Robards or boss. As head of a department we must be addressed that way, but I prefer boss, not quite so formal and makes a better working atmosphere.'

'Sounds good…boss, hopefully,' Harry smiled then he was handed a folder with a lot of sheets of parchment. Gawain Robards started asking Harry questions, to Harry they seemed irrelevant for a job as an auror, but he answered every one. Some were on his knowledge, others were his opinions on certain things. Harry understood some questions regarding the ministry and the rules, but some had nothing to do with the ministry at all. He might not fully understand but he was honest and straight forward in his responses.

When those questions were done, he had to fill out a questionnaire. Again some of the questions confused him as to why they were asked of someone applying to be an auror. But again Harry answered honestly and gave his opinions on a wide range of topics. By the time Harry finished with the written test, he felt very confident that he would be an auror, that he could do the job and it had nothing to do with who he was, Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Harry passed every test he laughed excitedly making the two other aurors and Gawain chuckle at his exuberance. Harry Potter was finally an auror, the job he had always hoped he would get. So even though he would be training for the next year, he just hoped he could live up to the expectations that everyone thinks when they see an auror.

Within a few days Harry's other friends arrived to have their interview and take their test. Ron, Neville, Michael, Ernie, Padma, Seamus and Susan all passed and had joined Harry in training to become an auror, they had been just as excited as Harry when they were told they passed.

So the first month was one of the hardest for the trainees, but not once did any of them feel like they couldn't do it. They worked hard and they proved that some of the members of the old DA could advance to becoming aurors.

Harry had got together with Charlie, Theo, Blaise and Draco again, not together, always separately. He found those blokes got together with others as well, so far Harry was content just to be with those four that way he could concentrate on learning everything that was involved with being an auror. It was hard work and long hours, so the last thing Harry wanted to do was do the dating thing, he just enjoyed sex and so did the others.

The two aurors that were already there helped the trainees all the time and the whole group got on very well. Tim Proudfoot was the elder of the two, he had been around since Mad-Eye had been an auror and he had mentioned he would probably retire in another couple of years now there would be more aurors. Connie Hammer was only three years older than Harry and his friends and the reason none of them knew her was that she came over from America after she finished her schooling. So she got to hear a lot of stories about the old DA and she got to see exactly who Harry Potter was, not what she had been hearing over the last couple of years.

The auror trainees and the three experienced aurors had been out a few times where they had gotten into fights with some of the escaped death eaters or snatchers. Gawain had been very impressed with how his aurors fought, but also how they conducted themselves. As the months passed Gawain knew this group of aurors were going to make him proud. The minister had stopped by a few times to watch their training and all he could do was smile and nod at Gawain.

When the year was up, Gawain Robards with the help from his old friend Kingsley Shacklebolt had put together some gruelling and very intense tests for the trainees. But again they were not disappointed in how they performed. So after the tests were finished, he called them all into the conference room.

Harry smiled along with his friend as his boss congratulated them, handed them their certificates that showed they passed all their tests, then handed them auror robes. So one by one they stripped off their trainee robes and put their full auror robes on. Kingsley, Gawain, Tim and Connie laughed at how proud the group looked when the stood there in their auror robes.

But now it was time to assign partners and give out assignments. It took Gawain awhile to decide who would be partnered with who as he knew this group were friends and normally that wouldn't work in the auror office but he also knew that this group were used to working together. So even though some were just friends and some were best friends, he put Harry and Ron together. He then spoke with the others and they all had their own idea on who they would like to have as their partner, so Gawain went with their ideas but would keep an eye on them to make sure being such good friends didn't cause any problems.

The first week as actual aurors Gawain got to see just how good the group was, but also how good the partners worked together. Michael and Ernie had brought in a snatcher, Neville and Susan also caught a snatcher. A month later Harry and Ron had brought in two well-known and dangerous death eaters. But Gawain knew something was wrong by the look on his two aurors faces.

'Okay, that was good work, but now tell me what happened?'

Every auror looked at Harry and Ron, 'There was four of them, they wanted to escape instead of keep fighting,' Harry said but everyone heard the edge to his voice.

'They grabbed a woman and her son, they thought we wouldn't risk anything, which we didn't. We stayed alert but lowered our wands, but only slightly, we both went through every hostage scenario, but nothing, not with the way they were being held, like human shields,' Ron stared at Harry as he spoke, 'Two of the death eaters killed them as they apparated out, we were able to get the other two.'

'It wasn't your fault you know, it's just their way, we all know that. If they were shielding themselves with their hostages there wasn't anything you could do without risking their lives and yours. But what else is there?'

'They wanted Harry for killing their lord, they said if he turned himself over to them they wouldn't hurt the muggles. Harry was going to but I knew they still would have done something, so I held onto him. They realised I wasn't going to let Harry go with them. If I let Harry go they would have killed him and yeah, maybe the muggles would have lived, but maybe not. It was a hard decision to make but one I had no choice but to make. They really wanted Harry and I think they will do anything to get him, they had this look, like this wasn't over.'

'You made the right decision Ron because knowing death eaters they would have taken Harry but still killed the muggles. So from now on we might have two teams out together because the minister and I spoke about this, that Harry might be a target. They know how aurors work, there's always two together, but they won't be expecting four.'

'I should have gone with them, that woman and her son didn't need to die. I'm sure I could have fought my way out, I've done it before, even against the two that escaped.'

'No, Ron made the right decision Harry. For all we know they could have taken you to their hideout with another ten death eaters. You might be good mate, but not alone and against that many. They would have made you hand over your wand, so there was no way you could have fought.'

'I could,' Harry slowly looked up at his boss then waved his hand disarming him within seconds, 'That would have surprised them,' Harry tossed his boss' wand back at him.

'Okay, fair enough, you could have the element of surprise, but not against more if they did take you somewhere, then add the fact you had to help Ron with the other two. He might have been fine, but for all we know more could have turned up to rescue them. So now we regroup, four at a time and know they might try this again, try to get Harry and take hostages at the same time. So fill out your reports then head home you two, take this weekend, get this out of your head and come back next week ready to find these bastards.'

Harry and Ron nodded, but Harry still felt he should have been able to do more to save those two people. He sat at his desk, filled out his report and he was going to do what his boss said, but instead of going home, he was heading to the island, he needed time to himself.

Harry finished work, went straight to the department of magical transport and organised to have his home fireplace connected to the island. When he finished he headed straight home, packed a small bag and went straight into the library where the fireplace was that he had connected to the floo network. He went to his cabin to unpack, then over to the dining room and kitchens, spoke with Kreacher, then sat down to wait for dinner. But his thoughts kept drifting to those two muggles. He knew Ron would tell Hermione what happened, so even though Hermione would want to talk to him, he just wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone telling him it wasn't his fault.

Harry knew the risk of being an auror, but he felt like he put those people in more danger. He always knew they would want to kill him, they wouldn't pass up the opportunity of taken care of the man that killed Voldemort. Harry shook his head, he needed to forget about this so he could go back to work ready to find these bastards.

After Harry finished dinner, he took a walk down to the beach, then sat in the sand staring out over the moonlit water, watching the water rippling in the slight breeze and listening to the sounds of the night. Finally Harry stripped off and went for a swim, he thought it would help exhaust him so he would sleep without resorting to drinking himself to sleep. After a while and still naked, Harry strolled back to his cabin, had a shower then got into bed but still he couldn't sleep so a few drinks too many helped. So even though he wasn't drunk the alcohol did affect him, enough to let him fall asleep.

Harry was woken suddenly by someone pressing him hard into his mattress, his hands were bound tight with rope, but they were also being held tight in one large rough hand. A gag of some sort was shoved in his mouth, tied at the back of his head, to keep him quiet Harry figured. No matter what he tried, nothing stopped the man from taking him.

Harry felt sickened and wondered who was raping him. No one knew he was here, no one was allowed on the island without his permission and he knew it wouldn't be one of his gay friends. Harry was used to gay sex, but this man was deliberately being rough, forcing himself hard into him. Harry couldn't move, couldn't make a sound, he tried but the only sound he did make was the odd grunt of pain. When he realised he couldn't reach his wand or do wandless magic, he couldn't move to force the bloke off him, Harry just decided to stay still and hoped it would be over quickly, and also hoped he wasn't going to die this way.

When he felt the man pull out, his wrists were released by the hand holding him and the weight was gone. Harry quickly jumped up, but the bloke was gone. He moved his hands casting the spells to untie his hands then pulled the gag out of his mouth. He ran to the door and looked around, but saw no one.

'You fucking bastard,' Harry yelled, then stepped back into his cabin, locking and sealing the door with magic. He was about to go have a shower, but stopped, 'What should I do, report this? It would mean my work colleagues would know, my friends would know what happened. If I don't, this person could get away with his. Maybe I need to think before deciding if I can say something. But they would need proof, so I couldn't shower,' Harry sighed, sat on his bed, put his head in his hands while he decided what he should do.

Sometime later Harry looked up, pulled his robe on and went to his fireplace. After speaking with Poppy Pomfrey, he pulled his head out of the fire then stepped back to wait.

'Mr. Potter, what is the emergency?' Poppy asked the moment she stepped out.

'Um, even though I'm not sure I'm going to report this, I know the law. A healer has to be called so if it goes to court they will need to see the evidence.'

'Evidence, Harry, what happened?'

'I was raped,' Harry turned away, 'I came here to get away for the weekend, had a tough day at work. I woke up with someone sitting on me, I was tied up, I couldn't move, couldn't speak, there was a gag in my mouth, I felt so helpless.'

Poppy sighed, 'I'm sorry Harry, but I will need to examine you so you will have my report and the evidence. You haven't showered have you?'

Harry shook his head, 'I was going to, but thought if I do decide to take this to court and they find this bloke I realised I couldn't.'

'Alright, you'll need to remove your robe, lie down on your stomach, legs apart. I will take samples and take pictures before giving you some potions, then I'll fill out my report.'

Harry nodded, then removed his robe, lay down on his stomach and moved his legs apart, closing his eyes as he did. He felt the matron checking him, he felt something scrape gently inside him, then he heard the sound of clicking, a camera, he was having pictures taken of his arse.

'Alright, stay still because I will need to put some cream inside you as there is damage.'

Harry gripped the sheets with his fists and felt the cold cream as it was pushed inside him.

'Alright, you also need some potions, so put your robe on and take these.'

Harry pulled his robe on, then just sat on the bed, drank three potions and saw the matron place vials in a small bag.

'One looks like blood.'

'Yes, there was, from you. The cream will work along with the potions.'

'So they were just normal healing potions, like I've had before?'

'One was, one was to stop any infection and the last was to stop you falling pregnant.'

'I never thought about that so I'm glad you did. I only recently found out that wizards could fall pregnant,' Harry sighs, 'So you're report?'

'I'll do that now, leave it with you but make a copy for my records. You know they are secure, no one can get into my office.'

'I know, so does that mean I can have a shower now?'

'Yes, you will be sore for a while, so the best thing is no sex, at least for a week.'

'Right now that's the last thing on my mind, but thanks Poppy, I won't be long,' Harry headed into his bathroom, put the water on warm, warmer than he normally would have it. He started to wash and before he knew it, tears were falling down his face and he couldn't stop them. He might have had a lot of sex, but this is one time he didn't want it, he didn't ask for it, he couldn't stop it. Harry felt violated and disgusted, now he wasn't sure what he wanted to do and if he could do anything, whether it was report this or even go near another man again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry sealed the vials, the report, the gag, the rope, the pictures and the sheet off the bed in a bag, placed it on his cupboard, sealing that as well. He then grabbed his bag and headed to the dining room where he sat and had a few drinks.

'Does Master Harry wish Kreacher to do anything?'

Harry glanced up, 'No, thanks Kreacher, but I need to ask, have you seen a man here at all?'

'No master Harry, Kreacher has not seen anyone apart from the other house elves since you left with your friends.'

'Someone was here earlier, but I don't know who. He hurt me Kreacher, so can you and the others keep an eye out, if you see any men, notify me immediately. One thing though, I think he was a muggle, he didn't use magic or try to.'

'Kreacher will let his Master know, but Kreacher can bind him if I see him, until you get here Master Harry.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah that might be good, thanks Kreacher. You can go back to sleep now, I'm just having a couple of drinks before doing the same.'

'As master wishes,' Kreacher bowed then walked away.

Harry sat staring down into his drink thinking about what had happened, who did this. Was he right, was this bloke a muggle because he never used anything magical to bind him, it was ropes and gags. Harry shuddered, then knocked back his drink before pouring another. After a half a dozen glasses of Firewhiskey, Harry couldn't go back to his cabin, so he went to the closest cabin to the kitchens.

On Monday Harry still hadn't decided if he was going to report what happened, but he arrived early at the auror office and he did put all the evidence in his desk, casting a few charms that were needed for evidence. He tried to act like nothing was wrong, but he overheard Susan telling Ernie that Harry was probably still out of sorts about what had taken place the previous Friday. So if Harry seemed quiet, that's what the other aurors thought was wrong.

For the rest of the week he was still quiet, trying to decide what to do but also trying to forget about what had happened. He had avoided all questions and even close contact with anyone, just saying he needed some space.

'Harry mate,' Ron said as he stepped over to the front of Harry's desk, 'Hermione wants everyone over for a few drinks, you know she will go to your place and get you if you don't turn up. Being the Saturday tomorrow, she knows we aren't working.'

Harry thought maybe this might be a way to forget, spend time with his friends, have some fun with his friends.

'I'll be there Ron, if I didn't Hermione would hex me. So I'll come over after I've showed and changed.'

'Good and she wouldn't have been the only one to hex you,' Ron smirked then left the office.

Harry waited until everyone else left and made it look like he was just finishing up his report before he went over to the filing cabinet with every file you could think of, including a victims statement forms. Harry quickly grabbed one, filled it out and placed it with all the evidence in his desk before leaving. He thought now if he did decide to do something, everything was collected and written down.

Harry did have a good time with his friends, he relaxed, he laughed and never thought about what happened once. But when Charlie grabbed him, he jumped and back away, before anyone could ask what was wrong, Harry ran from the flat with everyone calling after him. Harry got home and realised he would be asked what had been wrong, but they also made Harry realise he would need to report this.

The following Monday morning, Harry arrived early again, had everything ready and when Gawain went into his office Harry followed him closing the door behind him. He never said anything just kept a bit of distance as he handed his boss everything to do with his assault then stood against the door, his head down.

Gawain was confused when Harry followed him, but then he started reading the report and look through the evidence.

'Why didn't you come to me right after?'

'I was embarrassed boss, thinking everyone here will know and that I couldn't defend myself, then I wasn't sure I was going to report this. But Friday night Hermione had all of us over for a few drinks. Charlie grabbed me and I panicked, I was scared actually. I'd been with Charlie before, just occasionally, but the moment he touched me I remembered, so I realised I have to do this.'

'Yes, you do and should have straight away but at least you kept your head and got a healer, she got all the evidence. What's with the rope and this lumpy bit of clothe?'

'I think he was a muggle, he used the rope to tie my hands and the gag was shoved in my mouth, no magic was used.'

'Sounds like it because he could have used a binding and silencing charm on you. You never wrote down where this took place. That will need to be added.'

'It's called Black's Beach Paradise, it's an island I own. I took all my friends there before I wrote to you about starting at the aurors. There the only ones that have permission to go there. We have been trying to get together, but it seems we all work different times, so we don't get the same days off. But after the woman and her son, I needed to get away, so I went there for the weekend. Can the name of the place be kept confidential boss? I don't want anyone to know about it. I like to use it to get away, it's so peaceful there.'

'I can keep the name confidential, apart from the ones working on this. They will need to go there to investigate, you will need to let one of them use occlumency because you might not realise right now, but you could have some clue buried in your subconscious. The trauma of what you went through might be stopping you remembering.'

'I don't mind the aurors knowing, whichever ones you decide to give this to. All my friends out there have permission to get onto the island and my home fireplace is now connected. I didn't want to keep applying for a port key.'

'That will need investigating as well, the port key office and the floo network because someone got onto that island. Alright, let me think about this so I can decide who will work it but you know the others will hear, so it might be best if I explain.'

'I know, I realised that the moment I decided to tell you.'

'Alright, why don't you go back to your desk Harry, let me work this.'

'Okay, thanks boss,' Harry knew when Ron and the others saw him they will want to know why he left the party the other night, now they were about to find out.

When Harry stepped into the outer office he kept his head down avoiding all eye contact, then went straight to his desk to start work.

'That won't work Harry, now what gives? You bolt from my place and the look on your face was like you saw Voldemort return. Charlie was upset wondering what the hell he did wrong. So talk to me mate, tell me what's going on,' Ron said as he stood right in front of Harry's desk.

'Ron, back to your desk please,' Gawain said calmly but with the sound of authority in his voice, then waited, 'Okay, Tim, Connie, I have an assault case for you, raped, bound and gagged,' Gawain hands over the folder, 'Now before you open that I have something to say,' he stares down at Harry who still has his head lowered, 'It's someone you all know, it happened weekend before last and we think it's a muggle as no magic was used.'

'Who are you talking about boss?' Neville asked anxiously.

'Me,' Harry said softly, but never raised his head, 'I went to the island after what happened. I…um,' Harry shook his head.

'Harry woke up with someone pinning him to the bed, he was already tied and gagged. Poppy Pomfrey examined him, took samples, healed him, filled out her report. Now I'm sorry about this, but Harry said all of you have permission to go to his island, that no one else can get there. So we need samples from all you men, the others as well. That's why for now you can't be involved in this, not until you're cleared. I know it's not you, but we have to go by the book. Tim and Connie weren't there, they have never been there and didn't even know this island existed until now.'

'So when Charlie put his arms around you, you remembered what happened?' Ron asked softly but all Harry did was nod. Ron looked up at his boss, 'So once we're cleared can we catch this bastard?'

'Once you're cleared, yes, you can help with the investigation. For now, Tim and Connie will do what needs to be done with the help of Padma and Susan. All the evidence is in my office, it stays in there while you go through it and after you have gone through it. You can use the conference room to interview Harry. Susan, make a list of the men that went to the island for your holiday, when she's done, Padma, you contact all of them. Now, Ron, Seamus, Michael, Ernie and Neville, go to the ministry healer get her to get some samples from you and sorry about this, but blood and semen samples,' Gawain handed Ron a letter, 'Do that now and the quicker we clear you the faster you can help with this.'

All the men stood together but Ron walked over to stand beside Harry, making him jump up and back away but kept his head down.

'Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, it'll be okay mate.'

'Ron,' Gawain nodded his head towards the door, then waited until the male aurors left, 'Tim, let Padma and Susan interview Harry, it might make him more comfortable with woman instead of men.'

'Good idea boss,' Tim handed the folder to Susan.

'Harry,' Susan said softly, then waited until he stepped in front of her then followed him into the room with Padma.

'Why did he take a week before he reported this?' Tim asked.

'He was embarrassed and it was more to do with that he works here and you would all know, know every little detail. So go into my office, go through the evidence, get the samples ready to match with the others. I'll get the list of the other men the moment Ron gets back.'

Tim and Connie went into Gawain's office to go through the evidence, Gawain pulled out another folder of forms ready to fill out, but he kept glancing at the closed door of the conference room. Then he had a thought, he grabbed another form and filled that out. He sat at Tim's desk making notes when Ron and the others returned all holding vials that had been sealed, 'Thanks, now go back to what you were doing until this gets done. But Ron, a list of who was on the island with you,' Gawain handed Ron a stack of forms.

'We know it's not one of them, we're all friends, even the Slytherin's,' Seamus said.

'What Slytherin's?' Gawain asked looking concerned.

'Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Tracy Davis.'

'Even though I interviewed all of them after the battle, they still have ties to death eaters. Harry said he'd been with Charlie before, do you know other men he'd had sexual relations with?'

'The three Slytherin blokes, their gay, but as far as I know no one else apart from Charlie. All of them were thinking the same, they wanted to enjoy their time, nothing serious.'

'Even though I don't think it was them, best not to say anything until we have them tested. So Neville, go up to the owlery and send one of these forms to each man on the list.'

Neville took the forms that Ron had filled out and left just as Susan, Padma and Harry stepped out.

'Harry, home, at least for the week. You're no use here if you can't be close to any of the men.'

'I was concerned about that, but I didn't think it would affect me so much.'

'You wouldn't until you were in close contact, Charlie was different, he put his arms around you, so home, a week, then I'll contact you to see how you're feeling. If you're still having trouble, then you'll need to see a specialist that deals with counselling assault victims.'

Harry nodded, glanced at his male friend but quickly left the auror office but he'd seen their faces, exactly what he didn't want, them to feel sorry for him. So sometime tonight he could expect a visit from Hermione, but he knew Ron would stay home, especially after the way he acted earlier.

'Was there anything when you used occlumency?'

'A small glimpse of a light haired heavy set man, Harry's head was to the right but pushed down into the pillow so he didn't see much,' Padma said sadly then put the folder on the older aurors desk before going back to her. But she had the same look as the men, she wanted to find out who had hurt her friend, who did this to Harry, especially after everything else Harry had already been through in his young life, now this. They all just hoped that Harry could deal with this so he could go back to the wonderful and fun loving man they all knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Even though Harry didn't feel like eating, he made himself a light dinner. When he finished he sat on the sofa with a drink in his hand, staring into the flickering flames. After trying not to think about today, Harry did, he couldn't help thinking about it. He knocked back the first drink and poured another but kept the bottle on the floor by his feet because he knew he would need more. He glanced at the clock knowing Ron would have told Hermione by now so he was expecting her anytime. Harry knocked back his forth drink when Hermione hurried through the door, straight to him, wrapping her arms around Harry, holding him tight.

'I'm fine Hermione.'

'No you're not, how could you be. Why didn't you tell us or even me?'

'Do you really need to ask that, I couldn't face you, face anyone.'

'Can you tell me what happened?' Hermione let Harry go but took his hand, then saw the glass, 'How many drinks have you had?'

'Four, please don't start, I need this right now.'

'I wasn't going to even if you shouldn't.'

Harry nodded, 'I went there after the muggles died, I needed to get away. After a swim I showered and got into bed. You know I sleep on my stomach, well, I felt someone pinning me to the bed, but my hands were already tied with rope and a gag in my mouth,' Harry lowered his head, 'He was forceful, it hurt, a lot. Poppy had to use creams and gave me potions, there was damage.'

'What potions?'

'One to heal, one to stop infections and one to make sure to stop any pregnancy.'

'Are you healed now?'

'Almost, Poppy used a cream and gave me potions, I'm still a bit tender, so I'm going to get her to check to make sure. But she took all the evidence first, that was embarrassing.'

'I could imagine especially a woman healer with a man. I know I would prefer a woman than a man and you probably prefer a man over a woman.'

'Yeah, but she's looked after me for years, I trust her. Gawain is testing all the men that was on the island, we know it's not them, but he wants to rule them out since no one can get on the island apart from us,' Harry slowly looked up, 'I don't think it's one of them, but I just can't make myself believe it anymore. Do you think one of them could have done that?'

'No, I don't, but I can understand you thinking one might since you had to give us permission to get there. It wouldn't be any of them, their friends. Then what you said about the possibility that it might be muggle and what he used, he could have easily used magic, he didn't.'

'I know,' Harry sighed, 'All I wanted was to have some fun after all the shit, now this. I couldn't even let Ron near me.'

'You will, but I'll take time. What did Gawain say about talking to someone?'

'If I'm still having problems being in close proximity to men I'll have to see a specialist. What if I can never be with anyone again because of this?'

Hermione put her arms back around Harry, 'You will, but it will take time.'

'I was hoping…' Harry shrugged, then took another drink, 'It doesn't matter.'

'It does matter, so tell me.'

'I was hoping eventually I would meet someone, I don't think that will happen now.'

'It still could but you have to give this time, heal your body, your heart and mind then you will, you'll know when you're ready.'

'What if he wasn't muggle? I might have to go to court.'

'You might, but I don't think this man was a wizard, I really believe he was a muggle.'

'Yeah, but then he gets away with this, we can't prosecute muggles.'

'No, we can't but he will have his memory modified so he won't remember any of it. At the same time he will be subjected to magic to see if he's done anything like this to other muggles, then they can prosecute him if he has.'

'I know,' Harry sighed, 'It's late Hermione and I'm tired, you probably are as well.'

'I am but I wanted to see you.'

Harry gave a small smile but stood up with Hermione, 'I know you did and I was expecting you,' Harry hugged his friend, 'I'm fine, I'm going to get some sleep and hopefully forget about this. Now go home and cuddle up with Ron, tell him I'll try and see him soon.'

'I will and he understands if you can't,' Hermione hugs Harry again, 'Remember we are here for you, for anything.'

'I know, I've always known that, now go,' Harry waited until she left, then downed another couple of drinks before heading upstairs to his bedroom. He stood under the shower but the images of what happened kept invading his mind making him shudder. He washed quickly, put his robe on, went back downstairs and had another couple of drinks. He needed to get over this, he had to forget it, but he wasn't sure he could. Those thoughts kept going through his head as he passed out on the sofa.

The following morning at the auror office, Gawain had the ministry healer ready in the conference room. One by one the other men that had been on that island arrived. Charlie instantly asking his brother what was going on.

'First, we need to take some samples from all of you. Now this is an official investigation and you're all suspects so you can't refuse. I have a healer in the conference room ready to see each of you. Once that's done you'll be questioned.'

'What about, what's going on Gawain?' Charlie asked with a hard edge to his voice.

'This has to be kept confidential, and you will need to sign a confidentiality form. The office is sealed until you're tests are done and you have been questioned.'

'Fine, we'll sign anything you blasted want, just tell us what this is about,' Charlie said.

'A man you all know was attacked, bound, gagged and raped, it happened on the island where all of you had been given permission to go. The aurors here that were also there have been tested and questions, they are clear of this crime. Now I will say this, we don't believe it was any of you, but it's the law. You were allowed on the island, no one else was, but someone got on there.'

Charlie looked over at Harry's empty desk, 'That's why he ran from me, it was Harry that was attacked, wasn't it?'

'Yes, it was. So we'll start with you Mr. Weasley, if you will go with Tim, you can see the healer first.'

'Just find this bastard,' Charlie said savagely before following the auror into another room.

Gawain watched everyone and they could see they were being watched, but they were also being watched by every auror to see if anything made them suspicious because they wanted to find the man that did this to Harry.

After all the men had been tested, the healer checked their samples against the ones Poppy Pomfrey did while the other aurors even though they were friends, conducted the interview. Tim and Connie stayed with the healer until the test were finalised. They stepped over to Gawain and whispered.

'You're all clear, sorry we had to put you through that.' Gawain said.

'We don't care, but is Harry alright?' Draco asked.

'Having a hard time right now, I gave him some time off. Right now he doesn't want to be near any men that's why I told him to go home.'

'Harry was drinking last night when Hermione went to see him, he said he had four glasses, but they were large glasses. She checked on him this morning, found him passed out on the sofa, she gave him a hangover draught,' Ron explained.

'Is there anything we can do to help?' Blaise asked.

'No, we're working on it, just give him some time and hopefully he'll be back to normal.'

'Boss,' Harry hurried in then stopped dead as everyone turned to face him making him back away and lower his head.

'It's fine, there all clear. Now why are you here Harry?'

'I know they didn't do it, but Kreacher, he said he's got some bloke bound on the island. I told him and the other house elves to keep an eye out for anyone.'

'Okay, you stay here with Susan and Padma, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Ernie and Michael, go straight there using Harry's fireplace, you have permission, we can't wait.'

'We'll get him mate,' Ron said then hurried from the office with the others.

Susan could see Harry was still uncomfortable, she put her arm around him and lead him passed all the men and over to his desk.

'Did Kreacher say anything else Harry?' Charlie asked but kept his distance even though he squatted down.

Harry shook his head, 'No, I was just about to go see Poppy when he arrived. He said Sorty saw a man walking down near the beach.'

'Poppy, why do you need to see her?' Gawain asked.

'It never healed right.'

'Padma, take Harry to Hogwarts.'

'Yes boss,' Padma stepped over to Harry, 'Come on Harry, let's go.'

Charlie could see Harry was embarrassed and decided to play on that, 'Yeah Harry, get some woman to open you up and have a look, just what a gay bloke wants, right?'

Harry couldn't help himself, he ended up chuckling, then slowly lifted his head, 'It's embarrassing and not something I'd ever thought I'd have a woman do.'

'Then why not see a male healer especially since you are gay?' Draco smirked, 'You just like being different, don't you Potter?'

'Prat Malfoy, no, she's looked after me for years, I trust her. But sorry you had to all do that,' Harry shrugged.

'Hey, coming in a tube is nothing especially having three other gay blokes close by. Not keen on losing any blood though,' Charlie grinned.

'Alright, enough, Padma get Harry to Hogwarts then hopefully he'll be able to come back to work next week.'

Harry looked from his male friends to his boss, 'I probably will but thanks boss,' Harry moved passed his friends with Padma then stopped, 'Thanks.'

'Anytime, now go get healed because I wouldn't mind having your arse again,' Charlie chuckled.

'If you're lucky Weasley,' Harry smiled then left with Padma.

'Not bad Charlie, you seemed to get him to lighten up, he wasn't so scared as he was,' Gawain said.

'Harry has this playful side, he just can't help himself, especially when I say or do something about being gay and woman. That's how I ended up in bed with him in the first place. He was concerned about showing his chest with the amount of scars his got, so I showed him mine, then picked him up and threw him in the water, a minute later he pulls me under. So I thought I'd wind him up and he saw where my hand was, he surprised and shocked the hell out of me when he went under the water.'

'Yeah, all we heard was Charlie yelp like a girl, then his eyes closed and he was groaning in pleasure. We might not have seen what Harry did, but we knew what he did.' Blaise said.

'Yeah, but he left me hanging, so I got him back later, snuck into his cabin. Then he shocks me again, he'd never gone all the way before, that was his first time.'

'After that we all had fun,' Theo said smugly, 'all together as well.'

'Okay, more information that we need to hear. But if that's the way Harry is, then it's helped. You know you can all leave now though, don't you?' Gawain said but smiled at the group.

'You're kidding right, we want to see who this bloke is.'

'You'll get your shot,' Seamus said as he walked in with Michael, and Ernie, then Neville and Ron who were both holding a huge blond haired man then forced him roughly into a seat but the others kept their wands on him.

'He's a wizard, but hasn't used magic in years, didn't even have a wand. He left the magical world when Voldemort returned,' Ron said then looked up, 'Where's Harry?'

'He needed to see Poppy, so Padma took him to Hogwarts.'

'Okay, sorry you lot, you're too close to Harry, Tim and Connie will take over now.'

Charlie walked over to the bloke and put his hand around his throat, 'You hurt my friend, I think I should hurt you, maybe just snap you're neck.'

'Charlie, don't,' Ron, Neville and Gawain all tried to loosen his hold, 'Charlie, this won't help, you'll just end up in trouble.' Ron said then pulled with everything he had and finally got his brother to let go of the man's throat who had been turning blue.

'Make him pay for what he did. But how did he get onto the island?'

'He was there before Harry bought it, that's where he disappeared to.'

'The real estate people told Harry they checked it thoroughly to make sure no one was there,' Draco said.

'He used to live in this cave deep in the forest. So all Harry has to do is change his enchantments. We did a few revealing charms, there's no one apart from the four house elves. Kreacher wanted to curse him, it's lucky he likes me, I explained that I was an auror now, so he let us take him.'

'Okay, you lot, Ron can keep you updated, but you have to leave. Maybe you could send Harry and Padma a message, make sure Harry doesn't come here, to go straight home.'

'I'll do that now,' Charlie said then closed his eyes before sending his dragon patronus off, 'Okay, let us know Ron.'

'I will, go tell Hermione for me as well.'

Charlie and all the men with him glared at the bloke before they finally left. Tim and Connie took the man into the interview room for questioning, but all the other aurors watched. They wanted to make sure this man that hurt Harry gets everything he deserves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Poppy was examining Harry again, 'Stay there Harry,' she covered him with a blanket, then moved back from the bed with the curtains around it, 'Miss Patil, could you please go tell Severus I need to see him about one of his potions he supplies for me.'

'Yes ma'am,' Padma said then hurried from the room.

'Snape, why would he give you potions?'

'There's some he invented, the one I used to heal you is one of them, but it's not strong enough. Hopefully he has a stronger one or he might be able to make it stronger.'

A dragon patronus appeared, 'They got him, he's been on the island since Voldemort came back, hiding in a cave, he is a wizard but doesn't use magic. Tim and Connie are questioning him now, but I almost choked him to death. Anyway, Gawain said go home when you're done, you don't need to see him. Get well mate,' Charlie's voice said then his patronus vanished.

'At least they got him Harry,' Poppy said kindly.

'Poppy, which potion do you need?' Severus said then spots Harry, 'Potter.'

'The one to heal, the one for men Severus, it hasn't work on Harry, he needs a stronger one. I was hoping you might already have that.'

'No, I don't, but I can make it stronger, I will need to see the damage though.'

'Oh you've got to be kidding me,' Harry grumbled under his breath.

'Surely you can let me check if you have already had Poppy examine you. But maybe next time you tell your partner to go easy on you.'

'It wasn't a partner Severus.' Poppy said cautiously.

'I was fucking raped you bastard, so just shut it,' Harry yelled then turned his head, looking away.

'Sorry, I will help if you allow me too.'

'It would be best Harry as he does understand this more than I do and he can make the potion.'

'Fine,' Harry sighs but kept his head turned, 'I just want it healed.'

'Try to stay still Potter, this will be a little uncomfortable,' Severus said then went about his examination, 'I can see where all the damage was done, part of it has healed, but not all of it, it's very red, inflamed,' Severus draped the blanket back over Harry, 'I can make this potion but by the look of you it would be better to have a course of the potion and the cream administered for the next week. I've never seen an injury this severe before, so I would suggest staying here for the week. The cream will need applying twice a day and the potion three times.'

Harry slowly turned over but looked at the matron, 'Severus makes sense Harry and it's the only way you will heal. I'm sure your boss will give you the time off.'

'He already has, okay, but do I need to stay in the hospital?'

'No, I can ask Minerva to get a room ready for you.'

'Okay, thanks and Snape, thanks.'

'You're welcome, I'll go make the potion, which will take an hour before its ready. Now even though Poppy is the healer, I've dealt with this type of injury for years, so I'm happy to treat yours if you wish.'

'Severus would be better suited Harry.'

'Alright, thank you,' Harry waited until Snape left then Poppy left so he could dress, 'Padma, let Gawain know I have to stay here for the week, but can he let me know what's going on with that bloke?'

'I'm sure he will Harry, you just get well. You might not like Snape, but he could help so listen to him okay?'

Harry smiled, 'I'll play nice Padma.'

Padma laughed, 'You'll try to play nice, you two just can't help yourself Harry,' she smiles then leaves. A few minutes later Minerva stepped behind the curtain.

'Poppy explained Harry, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Do you know who he was?'

'No, but the aurors are questioning him now, Charlie sent his patronus.'

'Charlie, but he's not an auror.'

'No, but all my male friends that were allowed on the island had to be tested to rule them out. Kreacher bound this bloke, he'd been there since Voldemort returned.'

'At least he'll be locked up. Now follow me, I have a room for you to use.'

'Thanks Minerva,' Harry followed her out and down through the school. A few students stopped and stared but never said anything until they passed, 'It seems I'm still a curiosity.'

'I believe you always will be Harry,' Minerva smiled then stopped at a door, 'It's fully equipped and I sent word for Ron to send some clothes here for you. I'm sure he will get Hermione to pack you some.'

'Thanks, but Snape, how does he know about this type of thing?'

'That is a question you will need to ask him Harry and remember, you are not a student or a boy anymore, so you don't need to be intimidated by him.'

'He never intimidated me Minerva, just pissed me off, sorry,' Harry sighs, 'All this has been getting to me.'

'I'm sure it has, now rest, but come down and join me for dinner, I'll set a seat for you.'

'Alright, thanks,' Harry waited until she left the looked around the room before sitting on the sofa and stared into the flames. 'At least he's caught, but if he's a wizard then I'll have to appear in court, shit,' Harry sighs again, then he jumps as there's a knock on the door, he opens it, 'Snape.' he never realised how long he had sat there because Snape said an hour now he was here.

'Potter,' he holds up the cream and potion, 'Are you ready for this?'

'I suppose, but I wanted to apologise, for swearing, sorry about that.'

'Understandable.'

'So in the bedroom?'

'It would be easier.'

'Okay,' Harry turned, pulls a face but walks into the bedroom, strips his clothes back off then lies down.

'It will be a little uncomfortable at first, try not to move.'

'I won't,' Harry closes his eyes and waits until Snape finishes sticking his cream in his arse.

'You can dress and have this potion,' Snape waits until Harry dresses, then hands him the potion, 'Remember, the cream morning and evening, the potion three times a day. Now one warning, do not try to fly, that would not help at all.' Snape points his wand at his own hand casting a cleaning spell.

'I haven't flown since I left here, been too busy with work. But can I ask you how you know about this?'

'As a gay man I have seen my share of students that had this type of injury before. Poppy usually gets me to look at them as they are more comfortable with me then with her. Sometimes the younger boys don't realise that in the beginning they should take it a little easier because they are still developing, some were not prepared enough. With you he just used force and never used any type of lubricant, that is what caused the damage.'

'No he didn't,' Harry sighs, 'Anyway, thanks for all this.'

'You're welcome, I will be back this evening, after dinner,' Snape turns and walks out of the room, Harry decides he doesn't want to stay cooped up, so he headed out of the castle. He watches Hagrid teaching his class, he decides to wait then visit with his big friend. As he stood there watching Hagrid he thought about Snape and how he was able to handle having him examine him, touch him, so Harry wondered why he let Snape but he couldn't stand Ron or Charlie near him. Was is just the fact that Poppy said Snape would be able to help. Harry shook his head to try and clear his thoughts because right now nothing seemed to make sense to Harry.

When it got close to dinner, Harry and Hagrid walked into the great hall. Every student fell silent as they stared at Harry who shook his head but just kept walking. He noticed Minerva placed a chair for him between Hagrid and Snape, which made Harry grimace slightly knowing he'd have to sit beside Snape. But then he figured he was letting the bloke stick cream up his arse so sitting beside him won't be so bad. Harry gives the staff a smile before he sits down, then dishes up some dinner before talking to Hagrid again. Half way through dinner a patronus appeared in front of Harry.

'Hermione packed your clothes, I sent them so they will be in Minerva's office. I won't say much in case you're not alone, but he confessed, so you won't be needed in court. See you back at work next week,' Ron's voice said.

Harry blew out a huge breath, the bloke confessed, so at least he didn't have to face him or go into details in court. Hopefully now he can finally put this behind him. But he did wonder if his friends and aurors used any type of force to make him confess. They weren't allowed to do that but maybe it was what Charlie had done, enough to scare him into confessing. Harry was just glad he was locked up and hopefully he could go back to his life.

Harry kept thinking, could he go back to his old life, could he ever have a man make love to him again. He felt a little nervous with Snape, but he knew his old teacher had been helping with this injury and had helped for years, so he wasn't that uncomfortable, not like he had been with his male friends. He was confused and wasn't sure how he could get through this.

'Harry,' Minerva said softly.

Harry looked up then noticed all the staff was no longer at the table, 'I seemed to have zoned out a bit.'

'Get some rest Harry, you'll feel better when you do.'

Harry sighed, but stood up, 'Yeah, thanks Minerva,' Harry walked out of the hall and to his room, he saw Snape standing there, 'Sorry I'm late.'

'No need to apologise Potter, I'm sure you're not thinking straight right now.'

'Not really,' Harry nodded then opened his door, leaving it open for Snape to follow him, 'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Those boys you helped, were any…?' Harry turned to face away but couldn't continue.

'One, he arrived here not long after it happened. Poppy sent word to me to speak with him then examine him. Apart from you he would have been the worst I have seen. Is this worrying you Potter?'

'Not about being healed, it's will I feel comfortable to let another man…' again Harry couldn't finish, 'Charlie tried to hug me and I was scared, Ron stood next to me and I practically ran away. I felt a little nervous with you, but not scared since I knew you were helping,' Harry sighs then sits with his head in his hand, 'God I could use a drink.'

'Even though I think that is unwise, there is alcohol in the kitchen, all staff like a small drink in the evenings.'

'So it will be okay with the potion?'

'Yes,' Severus hands Harry a small vial, 'Drink that.'

Harry drank the potion, 'Thanks.'

'If you don't mind me asking Potter, did this happen while you were working?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, after a really bad day at work I went to my island to get my head together. I woke up with him,' Harry shrugged.

'You have an island?'

'I bought it with the money Sirius left me. I knew there would be times I needed to get away. But I decided to take all my friends there right after we left here. So we spent a month on the island away from everyone especially reporters. Draco was with us, so were a few of the others.'

'Draco, did you have sex with my godson?'

Harry slowly looked up, 'All the gay men had sex with the others, but yes, we did. He didn't want a relationship, neither did I, it was a fun month away from everyone and everything. I had sex with Blaise, Theo and Charlie as well, sometimes all five together. It was the time to get a bit reckless before finally going into the world of work and families, serious relationships and every other fucked up thing that's out there.'

'I didn't mean to upset you Potter, I'm just concerned about my godson. I know all of you became friends which I am pleased about. But Draco went through a very difficult time.'

'He told me all about it, when we were still here,' Harry lowered his head, 'We spoke a few times, got everything out then became friends. Then on the island we all talked and said the same thing, we wanted to have some fun for a while, none of us wanted a relationship, well, I do but not with them, their good friends, that's all. It won't happen now,' Harry got up and went into the kitchen, found the alcohol, poured himself a large glass, downed that one before pouring another.

'I could tell by your injury that it hasn't been that long, so you can't say as of now how you will be in a few months. Maybe you will be back to shagging all the gay men around you.'

'That's not what I do, it was the five of us stuck together on an island for a month and we wanted some fun for a while. I haven't been with anyone else, I should say those four are the only ones I wanted to be with and they felt the same mainly because we're busy, too busy to go date. But we don't want a serious relationship, so seeing each other works for all of us. Draco said he might think about a relationship once he finishes his training.'

'Yes, I can understand Potter, for a lot of years all of you had so much going on in your lives, your young lives. None of you had a normal student life here. Did you all enjoy your time on the island?'

'We had a great time, it works with muggle electricity, so I had a movie and games room set up, there was a library for people like Hermione. The forest around the whole island is lush and beautiful, so Luna liked that, Neville did as well, he gathered some unusual plants. But the main thing we all enjoyed was swimming in the warm ocean. We'd spend most days in the water, then at night we'd all go watch a movie. It was the best time I've ever had in my life, now I'm not sure I can go back there. He did go, after reporting what happened, but he ended up drinking himself unconscious. He didn't want to live like that.

Harry sighed, then poured another drink, but his thought were on whether he could return to his island. Maybe if he could have someone go with him, not his friends, he didn't want to keep seeing the pity on their faces. Again Harry never realised how long he had stood there thinking until he heard a knock on the door, he turned and realised Snape was gone, but Minerva had brought his bag. He thanked her then decided to shower and get some sleep and hope that those dreams wouldn't return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The following morning, Severus appeared at Harry's door. He took his robe off, lay down and let his old teacher apply the cream before taking his potion.

'So after this week it will heal?'

'Yes, it's already looking better than it was. One thing I should explain though. The first time you do have sex, make sure you tell whoever he is to be extra careful and to make sure to use more lube than normal.'

Harry blushed slightly but nodded, 'That won't be for a long time, I can't even stand to have a man near me, except you. I don't know, maybe I just need more time.'

'Maybe you do but maybe you need to speak with someone that has dealt with this type of situation. Did your boss mention that to you?'

'Yes, he said if I can't be in close contact with the other male aurors then I might have to. I don't like seeing or talking to strangers, that's why I sent for Poppy in the first place. She's healed me a lot over the years, I trust her.'

'Then if you wish you can speak with me.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Have you had experience with this, talking about it I mean?'

'Yes, if I tell you why will you keep it to yourself?'

'Yes, of course I will.'

'I was raped when I was in my twenties. I had a hard time dealing with it, I spoke with a specialist. Then when I started here as a teacher and saw some of the young boys, I decided to learn what was needed to help any boy that might need it.'

'Well, I know you, I do trust you, you are used to keeping things to yourself. So if you have time, I could talk to you if that's okay?'

'Perfectly okay and I do have time in the evenings and weekends. Why don't I come back here tonight, do you cream and you have your potions then we can talk.'

'Okay, thanks Snape.'

'I'll head down to breakfast, make sure you eat, it will help with the healing,' Severus turned and left the room.

Harry stared at the door for a few minutes, then went back into the bedroom, dressed and slowly walked down through the castle to the great hall. He sat beside Snape and Hagrid, dished himself up some breakfast but kept his head down as those thoughts drifted back to him.

After dinner that night, Harry and Snape walked in silence back to his room. Snape applied the cream again, gave Harry his potion before he went into the other room to wait while Harry dressed.

'Let's start with this first question Potter. You said earlier that you don't think you can make love with a man again, is that you're only concern?'

'No, if I meet someone that I might like a relationship with, how will he deal with the knowledge of what happened to me?'

'Why would you need to reveal that?'

'That's just me, if I was going to start a serious relationship I believe that both parties need to be open and honest with each other. I'm not talking about past relationships or anything like that. But this, it's serious and not something that should be kept from my partner…if I end up with one.'

'Some men might not like hearing what happened to you, they still might want to be with you. Of course we both know some would not, it's just the way people are. What I would suggest then is after a few dates then you could mention it, that way it's been spoken about before you get to serious. If he does not like this information then you go your separate ways before any strong feelings come into it.'

'Makes sense I suppose. When will I know I can be touched, even if it's just a hug from a male friend?'

'All men are different Harry, so I can't answer that. Your emotions, your feelings for your male friends will tell you when the time is right. Right now I am the only male that can be near you, I'm healing you so there is a difference. You could start with standing near your friends, I'm not talking about your gay friends, but friends like Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. Once you are comfortable being in close proximity to them, then try a light casual touch, a hand on your shoulder. You will need to explain to them so they know not to try anything or make any sudden moves towards you. As I said, all men are different, it was six months before I could even shake another man's hand and I always kept some distance.'

'Okay, I have one other concern right now. See the island, apart from the fact I wanted to give my friends a good time away from everything, I knew being an auror there would be some tough days. I figured that island would come in handy to get away for a few days. I love the place, but now I'm not sure about going. I was thinking about it yesterday and thought maybe I could get a friend to come with me, but I didn't want them to keep looking at me, watching me. You know the looks I mean, sympathy, I've had that before and I don't want it again.'

'Then I have a suggestion if you don't know anyone else that you could ask.'

'I know a lot of people, but I'm worried I might react if they get to close.'

'Then my suggestion is I accompany you to the island. I already know what is going on and I know to keep my distance. We could go for a few hours on the weekend and you can see the place you liked to spend time at and not see the attack.'

Harry gazed at Snape, 'You would do that, for me?'

'I would, why do you sound so surprised by my offer?'

'Well we never actually liked each other, I get why you didn't like me, I look like my father.'

Severus signed, 'You do, but I never disliked you Harry. It was the fact I had feelings for your father but he wasn't gay and I resented that. I know we never spoke about any of this, I was friends with your mother, that's all you knew. That is another reason I called her…' Severus shook his head, 'You know what I called her. James had feelings for Lily and I had seen Lily look at James a few times. Then remember Harry, I did stay to protect you all these years, so that should tell you I don't hate you.'

'All these years, all the secrets, I get why some had to be kept, but I'm so sick of all the secrets. So thanks, I'll take you up on your offer, I am comfortable with and you are helping.'

'Then I'll organise it with Minerva for the weekend. Have you been having nightmares about the attack?'

'When I don't drink myself into unconsciousness.'

'That doesn't help, have a few drinks, you're an adult, it's only natural you would. But drinking to access is not the best thing for you right now. I would suggest either a dreamless sleep potion or just a basic sleeping potion until you've had time to come to terms with what happened.'

'You make a lot of sense Snape and Poppy did give me one when she saw me, but I never took it. I've got a thing about becoming dependent on potions. So many times over the years I've had them and wanted them, I knew how easy I could become addicted to taking them. But I'll take your advice and have the potion tonight.'

'Good, so right now, shower, relax, take the potion then tomorrow you might realise you're feeling a little better. I will be back in the morning with your potion and cream.'

'Thanks…Severus,' Harry gave him a small smile and got one in return which surprised Harry. He wasn't used to Snape smiling, but he had been friendly and very gentle, nothing like how he used to be. Harry figured that now Voldemort was dead even Snape could finally have a normal life, just like the rest of them.

Harry and Severus stepped out of the fireplace into the large dining room cabin where Kreacher, Sorty, Dibly and Winky were waiting, all bowing. Harry had told them time and again not to bow, they just couldn't help it.

'Kreacher is pleased to see Master Harry.'

'Thanks Kreacher, we'll be back in about an hour to have lunch.'

Harry and Severus stepped outside, 'This is very tranquil, very beautiful, I can understand why you would like to come here.'

'Yeah,' Harry stared over at his cabin, shuddering before turning away.

'Do you think you can handle going into the cabin it happened in?'

'Will you come with me?'

'Yes, that is why I'm here.'

'Okay,' Harry turned, took a couple of deep breaths and walked slowly towards the cabin, Snape right beside him, 'I made sure there was enough for everyone to have their own rooms, but I had my cabin made a little bigger since I knew I was going to spend a lot of time here, or I thought I was.'

'If this is too soon, then don't do it. You can't force this Harry, you have to wait until you feel you are ready.'

'I am, I'm just nervous,' Harry blew out a huge breath then pushed the door open and stepped inside.

'Where were you when it happened?'

'In bed, it was sometime during the night.'

'Tell me what you did before you came in here?'

'After eating dinner, I went down to the beach. I sat staring out over the water for a while, it was about an hour before I stripped off and went or a swim. See, all the years at Hogwarts I never went into the lake because I couldn't swim. After the war I stayed at the Burrow where Charlie taught me how to swim and I loved it. So being here I did that a lot, quite late at night I'd go for a swim, a lot of the other did as well.'

'I can see the appeal of a midnight swim on a warm night. So what happened next?'

'Since I was alone, I was naked, so I just walked back here, showered and got into bed. I tried to sleep but what happened at work kept going through my head so I finally had a few drinks. I didn't get drunk but I did have more than I should. Finally I thought I could sleep, I sleep on my stomach, I found I sleep better like that.'

'Go on.'

Harry stared over at the bed, 'I woke when I felt someone sitting on me, but the gag was already in my mouth, my hands were tied with rope, he held them in one hand.'

'Keep going.'

'I tried everything to get free, even wandless magic, which I can do, but I couldn't move my hands at all. Then he just…' Harry shuddered as he turned away.

'It would help if you could say it, but if you can't, then don't.'

'He just forced himself, I never felt so much pain before and I realised he didn't use anything even though you can see a jar sitting there. He was rough, didn't care as long as he got off. The moment I felt him move away, I jumped up but he was gone.'

'How do you feel about being in this room?'

'It's not as bad as I thought, I just don't like looking at the bed.'

'Then change the bed, make it completely different to what it looks like now,' Severus watched Harry stare towards the bed then he lifted his wand and the bed now looked like a larger version of the students beds at Hogwarts, 'Can you explain why you made the bed look like that?'

'I always felt at home at Hogwarts, I used to call it my home. I know that must sound strange because it's a school, it's just how I felt. The first night I spent at Hogwarts was the first time in my life I felt content. I know a lot of shit happened there over the years but it never changed how I felt about the place. So adding a bit of Hogwarts might just make me feel like I did when I slept there.'

'Very wise if that is how you feel. It's like with others, they might use a bed that reminded them of their childhood, in their parent's home. Since you don't remember being in that house, it can't help. You stayed with the Weasley's a lot, did you consider using a bed that looked like it came from there?'

'I used to sleep in this really old small camp bed, I loved it though. But I figured since I've gotten used to comfort and the Hogwarts beds were extremely comfortable I'd use that. I gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a gift after the fighting, a new large and very comfortable bed. Mrs. Weasley said it made it hard to get up every morning,' Harry smiled at the memory, 'They never had a lot, but they still took me into their home, into their family. I wanted to give them more, a lot more but I knew they wouldn't accept money, so I got them a few gifts for the house.'

'I heard you went into your parent's house, how did that make you feel?'

'At first a little anxious, I might not have any memories of them or being there but when the dementors got near me I did hear what happened that night. But the moment I looked around I felt fine and I wasn't as nervous as I thought I was going to be,' Harry turned and looked up at Snape, 'I found a small picture of you and my mother, you must have been about ten or eleven. You were sitting under that large tree I saw in your memory.'

'Your mother brought a camera one day, naturally it was a muggle camera. She took a few pictures of us over the years, I have a couple.'

'You said you had feelings for my father, did Sirius know?'

'Yes, that is another reason we used to argue and fight so much. He wanted me to stay away from James.'

'From what Remus told me, Sirius thought of my father like a brother, like how I feel about Ron.'

'Yes, he did, but back to why we are here. You seem fine but we both know you're not. Tell me how you do feel now you have confronted this room?'

'Not as bad as I thought, it's still uncomfortable being here. I don't think I can stay here, not for a while.'

'Here in this room or here on the island?'

'The room, but the island I'm not sure yet. With you here beside me it's not too bad, it's when I'm alone that I'm concerned about.'

'The first time you do come alone will be an anxious time, but I advise you not to do that for a while yet. So far you seem fine with me, for now I would suggest that together we make a trip here every weekend until you are more comfortable. Your heart will tell you when you are ready to come alone.'

Harry sighed but nodded, then the two men stepped out of the cabin and back onto the beach. Harry showed Severus around, the library and the movie room. He explained how the purebloods were so excited when they saw their first movie and they acted like little kids, bouncing up and down in their seats. Harry was surprised when Severus laughed. He could imagine what Harry was talking about but that wasn't what surprised Harry. It was seeing his old snarky potions teacher laughing, something he had never seen and Harry thought no one had ever seen before, except maybe his mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry sent a note to his boss explaining that he had someone he could trust to talk to about what happened, someone with experience in helping victims of rape. Harry knew he wasn't ready to be in such close proximity to his work colleagues and Severus said the same thing, so Harry also explained that to his boss who agreed that Harry could take more time.

After being healed fully, Harry thanked Severus, said he'd see him on the weekend to head to the island again then headed to his home. The first couple of days he didn't go anywhere, the third day of just sitting around he finally went out. At first he kept moving away from any man that either walked passed or stood near him inside a shop. After a couple of hours he found he wasn't as nervous and was able to stand right behind another man who was being served in Flourish and Blotts.

The next couple of weekends Severus would meant Harry at his home and they would floo straight onto the island. They spent time in Harry's cabin, he was even able to sit on the now transfigured bed. After a few minutes Severus sat on the bed but down the end so Harry wouldn't feel too hemmed in but to get him used to having a man close and also on his bed. So while the two men were sitting on the bed, they only spoke about other things, nothing about the attack. Severus thought this would get Harry used to being on his bed with another man before they started talking about how Harry felt during the attack.

The following weekend Severus suggested they stay the night, that Harry try sleeping in his cabin while Severus took the cabin closest in case he was needed. So during the day they did talk a lot, and Harry found himself enjoying his island again but he also found himself enjoying his time with Severus Snape. After dinner they did watch a movie then Severus had Harry take him through exactly what happen the night of his attack. So Harry sat on the beach staring out over the water while Severus sat beside him and this time he was a little closer but still kept a bit of distance.

'I sat here thinking about the muggles that died because Ron wouldn't let me turn myself over to the death eaters. I know it was the right decision and Gawain made sense. If I did turn myself over, they still might have killed the muggles and I could have been taken to a place where all the escaped death eaters were. But I still can't help feeling responsible for those people especially the kid.'

'They would have killed them no matter what. Muggles are the lowest form of life to death eaters. We were taught that the moment we take the dark mark. So Mr. Weasley kept you from turning yourself over to them which was the right decision. So you sat here feeling guilty, probably going over things to see if you could have done anything differently?'

'Yeah, I know I would have had the element of surprise with wandless magic, and even with my training I realised it wouldn't have been enough not against more than five death eaters unless I was lucky.'

'So you're confident enough to go up against five death eaters who used dark spells?'

'We're trained to do that. When I first started it was just Tim, Connie and Gawain. They would use all types of dark spells so I would know how to deal with fighting it, and them or being hit and trying to concentrate on how to get out of danger. Once the others started training we all used to have to go up against five. I was the only one that could hold my own against five, to be able to bind and disarm them at the same time. Ron, and Neville could do four, the others three.'

'Then yes, maybe you could have survived but we do know there are thirteen death eaters out there not including snatchers and supporters. After you explained how I helped, I went with the minister and Mr. Robards to identify the dead and captured death eaters, anyone that had the mark. I was able to give him the names of the thirteen that were still not accounted for. So after some time you decided to swim, you don't need to as it's not quite as warm now. Were you thinking while you had a swim?'

'No, I just tried to exhaust myself so I wouldn't resort to drinking myself into unconsciousness. I did it mainly so I wouldn't have a nightmare, like I used to. Since he's been dead I haven't suffered from nightmares, they were all caused by him. But I wasn't sure if those would return or a new one from seeing those muggles die. My arms and legs were tired when I finally got out and I didn't bother dressing since I was alone and heading straight into a shower.'

'If he saw you here that night and saw you while you and your friends were here, then he might have thought you were all up for anything. Maybe he just missed sex and saw a nice looking naked man and couldn't resist. If he has been here since you were fourteen then he definitely didn't have sex during that time. Have you heard anything from your work colleagues about why he did it?'

'No, I said I didn't want to until I returned to work then they could fill me in. But you make sense that he might have seen us, or even been watching us. Sometimes there was sex right out here in the moonlight, sometimes in the water. If he was watching then he would have seen the five of us go into my room.'

'Did you always use your room when all of you got together?'

'Yeah, it's bigger and we'd transfigured the bed to accommodate all of us. We only did that three times, we all preferred one on one. Even though none of us wanted a relationship with the others, we did enjoy those times. I've always known I want a proper relationship one day but doing our last year at Hogwarts, then we all wanted to have a few weeks of reckless fun, something none of us could ever do before, then training. We all had the same thoughts, enjoy sex with people we liked without having to do the dating thing, at least until we were all settled.'

'Even though I am not one for casual sex, all of you did not have the normal teenage life so it did suit your needs and the times we lived in. As I've told you and I'm sure you heard from your godfather, there was a lot of sex during our days at Hogwarts. Your father was one of the most popular boys there, so was your godfather, so they were often seen going off with someone. All of you lived in a time where danger was almost an everyday occurrence so you had to be cautious.'

'Like Mad-Eye used to say, constant vigilance,' Harry glanced up at Severus and saw he smiled as well. Since he had found out about Severus Snape's real agenda, Harry knew the dislike wasn't real between him and other order members, except for Sirius. Harry knew that hatred was real but at least he knew now why it was.

It had been two months since the attack and Harry was now doing a lot better. He had returned to the island with Severus many times, then he had started to come alone. Harry was sitting in the sand staring out over the water, he watched as the water rippled in the light breeze. Even though he could come here again and wasn't scared anymore, he had something else to worry about and that confused him more than anything ever had before.

'You've been very quiet today Harry, is it still too hard to be here?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I'm fine being here now. It's been two months coming every weekend and it's how I always thought of this place, peaceful, tranquil, exactly why I bought this place.'

'Then tell me why you are so quiet,' Severus sat in the sand beside Harry but stared out over the water.

'I'm just something I'm confused about, I'm trying to work through it.'

'Is it about how close we've become?'

Harry sighed but he nodded, 'Yeah, our past, everything that's happened. I can't work out if my feelings are real or if I'm confused because you helped me deal with everything that happened.'

'You could have real feelings for me or it might be gratitude, so these feelings are confusing you.'

'Exactly, I wasn't going to say anything until I worked it out.'

'Look at me,' Severus waiting until Harry turned his head, 'What are you thinking while you are staring into my eyes?'

'I'd like to drown in your eyes.'

'That doesn't sound like gratitude, would you allow me to kiss you?'

Harry groaned softly, 'Your voice is so amazing, makes my blood pulse, but yes, kiss me,' Harry's breathing spiked even before Severus' lips met his, then he groaned again before he felt himself move and he was lying on top of Severus being thoroughly kissed. He's body melted into Severus' arms as the kiss increased in intensity.

Severus released Harry's lips and stared into those gorgeous green eyes, 'That kiss did not seem like gratitude to me, nor the fact you're lying on top of me.'

Harry blushed slightly but gave a shy smile, 'I was never shy with the others, so why am I now?'

'I am older, wiser and more experienced than the young men you had sex with. I was your teacher as well but I am also the man that helped heal you and helped you deal with your attack. You told me every detail of what took place, I saw for myself what damage he did. I believe all that is why you are a little unsure with me. Now tell me how you felt about that kiss?'

'I'm sure you can feel exactly how I felt, but it's not gratitude even if I am grateful for everything you did,' Harry moved until he was lying beside Severus but still looking at him, 'My feelings for you are real, I'm attracted to you as a man.'

'And I feel the same, but I will not push for more than a kiss, you are not ready for sex.'

'I sometimes feel like I am, but then I know I'm not. It's been over two months, how long do you think it might be?'

'Difficult to say, all men are different, women are the same. I can't go on my own experience as I was caught up with the death eaters even though he was gone at the time. I had a lot to deal with so sex was never on my mind. Yes you work and are back to seeing your friends, that is taking up some of your time and we do spend every weekend together. But it's been all talking so far, helping you learn to deal with the fact you had been raped. Now though this time is our own, so naturally it would be on your mind more often. No matter what you are thinking or feeling, you should still take your time. This is not what you had with the others, this is attraction, real feelings so you don't want to rush anything.'

Harry nodded then reached a hand out and ran it down Severus' cheek, 'I don't want to spoil this because I would like to see where this could lead.'

'I would like the same Harry. At first I was concerned, the age difference, naturally, our restricted times we can spend together. I wasn't sure you would like that.'

'I know we can get one weekend every two weeks, do you get any nights free?'

'Yes, three nights are my own, usually I catch up on potions or marking papers. But those can be done during class.'

'So we could see each other up to three nights a week and every second weekend. With both of us working and sometimes long hours, it actually works well.'

'I believe it would as well, we are both men who like our privacy and our time alone. We've both had a lot of years that were dangerous and life threatening. We have a lot in common Harry, I believe this could work between us. But how about your friends, how would they take the fact your dating Professor Snape?'

'Once they see you are not like you were. They did see that a bit during our last year, I think they will be shocked but eventually accept it. What about Draco, he is your godson, how will he take this?'

'Since you are now friends I don't see a problem with Draco. You've told me what you five got up to and why which I do understand. Tell me this though, do you think any of them, Draco included feel more than what you believe?'

'No, we all talked and wanted the same thing. For that time to be just about fun and get a bit reckless before all our lives end up about work and family. Charlie and I were the first two that got together, he was concerned that I would want more because it happened to him once before. He was with this man and it was his first time, after that all he wanted was a relationship. We all talked after that, it was just a bit of fun.'

'So Charlie Weasley was your first?'

Harry nodded, 'I fooled around at Hogwarts, but I never went all the way until I came here.'

'Did you want to or was there pressure to have sex?'

'No pressure, Charlie even said he wouldn't do anything if I didn't want to, but I did. I think the reason is just the fact that we had nothing serious to worry or think about anymore. Even though that last year was hectic, it was danger free so we were relaxed. Being here we all realised the war was over, there was no danger but the moment we left it would all get serious again, just with work, relationships and family. So I figured why not do everything I wanted to then I could concentrate on becoming an auror and not worry about sex when I hadn't done all of it before.'

'Actually, that was very wise. Auror training is hard and you do long hours. It would have been difficult to concentrate on dating.'

'Yes, it would and speaking of dating, are we?' Harry smiled shyly which made Severus laugh before pulling Harry into his arms and kissing him passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry was at his desk in the auror office when notes flew to him, Ron, Neville, Padma, Susan, Seamus, Ernie and Michael. They all glanced at each other before reading their note.

'Draco's having a party for completing his healer training,' Ron grinned, 'Sounds like a good night.'

'All of us have been invited, one or two of us might miss out. Some of us have to be on duty,' Neville said.

'No, it's not often you lot can get together and celebrate, Connie and I can take the duty that night,' Tim offered.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked.

'We're sure and since Tim is retiring in another month, this will be our last time working together. We also know what it's like the first year of being an auror. There is not a lot of chance where you can catch up with your friends, and never normally all at once. So enjoy the night,' Connie said.

'Thanks, you two are wonderful and if you need a night off then we all owe you one,' Susan smiled.

'Oh, don't worry, we'll expect it,' Connie grinned but she also winked. They all knew she wasn't serious, but they also knew they would offer to take a shift for her, and Tim even though he won't be with them much longer.

'Just think, we might finally find out who Harry is dating,' Susan said giving him a serious look.

'Maybe you will, if he wants to go. I won't know until I speak with him.'

'Can you at least tell us if we know him?' Neville asked.

Harry smirked because he knew this news would shock them, 'Yes, you know him, have for years, but that's all I'm saying. We've only just taken our relationship further and are now serious.'

'Where did you meet him?' Padma asked.

'No, I'm not saying, you'll all find out soon enough.'

'He really knows how to keep things to himself, doesn't he?' Seamus asked.

'He had no choice, but this is just who he's seeing and he's still keeping secrets,' Neville stared at Harry's grinning face for a minute, then he shrugged, 'We'll just have to wait and see.'

'Yes, you will,' Harry smirked then went back to his work.

The night of Draco's party arrived, Harry dressed in good clothes and it was the first time he dressed up since the end of year ball at Hogwarts. He tired his hair back, pulled his jacket on then left his home, apparating to the designated apparition point on Draco's property. The moment he stepped inside he saw a table laden with gifts and even though Draco said he didn't expect any everyone ignored him, so Harry placed his gift on the table before heading further inside.

'Congratulations Draco,' Harry hugged his friend.

'Thanks Harry, so you arrived alone?'

'He's meeting me here. So how do you feel now you're a healer?'

'Junior healer, but it's great. I suppose you felt the same way when you finished your training.'

'Yeah, I did, and the others said the same thing. It's a great feeling.'

'It is. Why don't you head into the big room, a few friends you know are already here.'

'I'll leave you to greet your guests,' Harry smiled then moved further into the house.

'Oh, your mystery man couldn't make it,' Neville called as he greeted Harry.

'He'll be here, have some patients my friends,' Harry greeted his friends, a house elf brought him a drink before more people arrived. The moment Harry heard his voice he smiled and slowly turned to see Severus step into the room. Their eyes locked on each other before moving towards each other, 'Hi.'

'Hi yourself, are you ready for this?'

'I've been looking forward to it, what about you?'

'The same, I want to see their reaction,' Severus slipped one arm around Harry's waist so his hand splayed across his lower back, pulled him closer than their lips were joined in a very passionate kiss.

Harry and Severus slowly released each other's lip but their eyes remained on the others, 'It's so quiet, do you think they all left?' Harry smirked making Severus laughed.

'No, they are just in shock right now. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?'

'They already know you Sev.'

'As their teacher, not as your partner.'

'That's true,' Harry grinned, then with his arms around Severus they walked over to join his friends, 'I think you all know Severus, my partner, Sev, say hello to everyone.'

'Good evening,' Severus smiled.

'Blimey, he smiled, when did that happen?' Ernie blurted out making Harry, Severus and Draco laugh.

'Severus has always smiled, just not at Hogwarts. But as your godson you could have warned me Severus,' Draco shook his head.

'Where's the fun in that Draco. But Harry never told his friends either. We wanted to shock everyone at the same time.'

'You certainly did that, but how?' Ron waved his hand between Harry and Severus.

Severus glanced down at Harry to answer, 'It was Sev that I spoke to after the attack, he had experience and since he was treating my injuries, I already knew I could trust him.'

'Okay, but it doesn't explain how you got together,' Draco said.

'Harry was concerned he wouldn't be able to go to his island. At first he thought of taking a friend with him but didn't want all the looks, sympathy looks, so I suggested I'd go since we were talking and he would need to confront it sooner or later. So every weekend we would spend a few hours on the island, talking,' Severus smiled at Harry.

'We went into my cabin and the first thing I did was transfigure the bed, after that I wasn't that bad. So with weeks of talking, I felt a bit confused, wondering if I had real feelings for Sev or if it was gratitude.'

'When we kissed Harry showed it wasn't gratitude, but we still took our time. We talked more about us and our lives, got to know each other, dated. We only recently took our relationship further and are now partners in every way.'

'Even though we all want a relationship but we never did with each other, you were not who I thought Harry would end up with and that mainly comes down to how the two of you used to be around each other,' Charlie said.

'You never saw most of it Charlie, Severus would be always having a go at Harry, he would sneer back, then when out of earshot, bad mouth him. I never heard all of it being a Slytherin, but we all talked a lot that last year at Hogwarts,' Draco said.

'Oh Harry would let loose in the Gryffindor common room about Snape, he would shock everyone and scare the life out of the first years,' Ron chuckled.

'I never heard Harry swear before, but when Professor Snape gave him a hard time, oh did he let loose during those times,' Hermione smiled. 'I almost gave him detention.'

Harry and Severus laughed, 'I used to call you every rotten name I could think of,' Harry gazed up at Severus, then started to hiss as he spoke parseltongue, "Sssseverus, my sssssexy man who makessss me quiver assss he fuckssss me into the mattresssss."

Everyone stared in shock as Severus Snape's eyes widened as they dilated, his breathing picked up until he was panting and most looked away as the tight pants he had on got tighter. They had no idea exactly what Harry said to him but they could see that it had a big effect on their old potions master. Even though Severus was older than Harry, it seemed Harry had the upper hand in this relationship. So it was going to be interesting to watch now they had let everyone know they were together. Two very different men, but it seemed the difference will keep their love strong and very interesting.

The end:


End file.
